


Patience

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: They had their own games too; Naked Twister, Strip Poker, and even some role-playing, but by far their favorite game was one Baekhyun lovingly called Patience.





	Patience

Baekhyun adored games. From Overwatch and League to Settlers of Catan and Go Fish, he found himself itching to strategize, to compete, and even to whine over his losses. Some were easier to handle the others, especially when he knew that luck was a factor.

Dating Kyungsoo was a balm for many of the wounds to his ego, even if Chanyeol would mock gag over his headset if his boyfriend showed up mid-game to cheer him on. They had their own games too; Naked Twister, Strip Poker, and even some role-playing, but by far their favorite game was one Baekhyun lovingly called Patience.

It had all started one night at home; when they’d ordered pizza and sat down to watch all of the Indiana Jones movies in a row. Baekhyun got handsy right after Temple of Doom and Kyungsoo just wanted to ogle Doctor Jones in peace. They ended up pausing the movie while Baekhyun made his case for couch sex, only for Kyungsoo to rebuttal with the bold (and teasing) statement of “you wouldn’t last a week without sex.”

Baekhyun knew it was a trick, a ploy, but it also was a dare and fuck if he didn’t enjoy those. Secretly pleased, he not only took the bait, but also added an extra challenge: not only would he last a week, but Kyungsoo would be the one to crack and beg for sex first.

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun lost. He made it the whole week, but as soon as the clock hit midnight, he was the one groveling, straddling Kyungsoo on the couch and peppering his cheeks and nose with kisses as he pleaded. The sex had been absolutely mind-blowing, fueled by tension and desperate. Afterwards, tangled in the sheets and Kyungsoo’s hair sticking in nearly every direction from Baekhyun’s incessant pulling, they both agreed they needed to do that again.

They’d played Patience several times in the past few years and the score was so laughable that Baekhyun barely wanted to acknowledge it, but he was at least proud that their most recent round was going to break his record of a week and three days.

Or so he thought.

Unintentionally, Kyungsoo had pulled a dirty trick. He’d been playing Smash Brothers on the couch when his boyfriend plopped down next to him, a stack of papers in hand and the aforementioned object of his despair in the other: a lollipop.

Baekhyun tried to focus on the game, but his gaze flickered helplessly to that damned candy. Kyungsoo brought out his favorite editing pen (the one Baekhyun bought him for his last birthday) brows furrowed as he dug into the manuscript. The sucker was still wrapped for a few blissful moments longer until Kyungsoo paused to unwrap it, popping the red bud into his mouth.

Trying to mask the little noise he made as frustration at the game, Baekhyun tried to regroup and focus. His Pikachu had taken a beating due to his neglect and he mentally apologized. A few minutes later he found himself looking back at Kyungsoo again, horrified to notice how red the other man’s lips had gotten, how plush they looked as he pushed the candy in and out. And it was clear this wasn’t some sort of tactic, because the rest of Kyungsoo’s face was schooled in deep concentration. It was only Baekhyun, sex starved and weak for his boyfriend, that was causing any problem at all.

He lost the match, groaning as he leaned back on the couch, hands sliding down his face as he’d let his controller hit the floor. Kyungsoo’s weight shifted and Baekhyun peeked through his fingers to see the other man pull the lollipop from his mouth, manuscript and pen on the table.

“Baekhyunie?”

All the willingness to resist left his body and he let his hands fall to his sides. “You win. You fucking win.”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, until suddenly they eased. Realization came with Kyungsoo tucking the candy back in his mouth, crossing his arms. “And what makes you think talk like that’s gonna make me cave?”

Baekhyun curled his toes into the carpet and tried not to focus on Kyungsoo’s red, red lips as he smirked around the candy stick. “Please?”

Now awareness charged Kyungsoo’s motions, there was no innocent pulling the sucker from his mouth this time; it was a calculated and sensual draw from his lips, the sound a slick pop. Baekhyun almost felt heady as the blood rushed straight to his cock.

“Come on, Baekhyunie. Beg me for it.”

He should be mortified, but his dick said otherwise. The part of his brain with enough power to function was able to get him to move to his knees in front of the couch, looking up at his boyfriend. Damn, Kyungsoo looked good staring down at him like that; confident, in control and prepared for anything.

Baekhyun slid his hands along Kyungsoo’s thighs, loving the strength and the give he could feel beneath the soft fabric of his sleep pants. Licking the corner of his mouth he let his head hang in defeat. “Please, baby. Please, Soo I need your cock so fucking bad…I’ll do anything.”

“Elaborate.”

He tilted his head back up quickly, snappy comeback whiplash on his tongue. “Stealing big words from your manuscripts again?”

A hand was in his hair now, tugging just enough to make his cock jump. With his free hand, Kyungsoo was still toying with that damn lollipop. “Shit like that isn’t going to get my pants off. What exactly do you mean by anything, Hyunie?”

Baekhyun groaned, hair pulling was such a kink for him, even if Kyungsoo was only just scratching the itch to stretch his control. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“I’ll do the dishes myself the next two weeks. I’ll…I’ll wake you up with blowjobs for a month. I’ll stop bitching about not going out with our friends every weekend for like…four days? Let’s be honest that one probably won’t happen.” Baekhyun risked a glance up.

Kyungsoo was smiling now, the gesture softer than his earlier façade. The fingers loosened in his hair, stroking along his scalp instead. “The dishes will do. And we can compromise. I’ll invite them all over for you to do the party dishes.”

The plates precariously stacked on the countertop swam in Baekhyun’s vision. Their friend circle hardly ate like birds. His hands would be permanently pruned. Still, was Kyungsoo fucking him worth it?

Yes.

“Please, Soo.” Baekhyun looked up, pushing every bit of pleading into his eyes, the quiver of his bottom lip.

The hand in his hair stilled and Kyungsoo crunched the lollipop in his mouth, pulling the stick out and resting it on the wrapper on the coffee table. He seemed so controlled, so steady that Baekhyun was nearly knocked off-balance as Kyungsoo tugged him up into a kiss. He could taste the overwhelming sweetness of the cherry candy and Kyungsoo’s mouth beneath it all. He didn’t even have time to process that he had surged upwards in response, fingers curled into Kyungsoo’s pants.

“If-” Kyungsoo pulled back just for a moment, voice breathless as he kissed along his jaw. “If you hadn’t cracked, I was going to surrender when we went to bed.”

Baekhyun whined, but he still tilted his head so Kyungsoo could kiss towards his ear. “Fuck. Don’t you dare just be saying that, asshole.”

Kyungsoo sucked his earlobe into his mouth. “There’s lube under the pillows and everything.”

“Then why the hell are we still here?” Baekhyun was wobbly as he stood, heady with want and Kyungsoo’s cherry kisses.

He didn’t even have a chance to run a hand through his hair before Kyungsoo was on him again, kissing him soundly as he walked them back towards the bedroom. Tugging off Kyungsoo’s shirt, Baekhyun let his hands slide down his boyfriend’s sides, loving how sturdy and thick the other man was beneath his fingers.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun paused to nip at Kyungsoo’s lip, “how I last a moment without touching you.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. “Baekhyunie.”

They removed clothing with sharp tugs, Kyungsoo’s fingers like fire against his skin after days with only hugs and chaste kisses between them. Baekhyun let himself fall back onto the bed with a bounce only because he knew now that Kyungsoo would follow.

One look at Kyungsoo’s gaze, the way his eyes were already fucking his body, and Baekhyun knew that he hadn’t been lying about nearly caving earlier on the couch. Wriggling further up the bed, Baekhyun felt beneath the pillows and pulled out the lube.

He was about to open the cap when Kyungsoo stopped his hand, finally moving onto the bed with him. “Let me.”

Head falling back into the pillows, Baekhyun groaned. “But you’re gonna tease me.”

“Mhmm.”

Baekhyun didn’t resist, barely heard the click of the lube bottle before there was slickness along his entrance, a nail barely grazing the pucker. After so long it felt foreign, wild, and also so perfectly familiar that Baekhyun didn’t try and quiet himself from moaning. Kyungsoo was kissing along his hip now, one hand keeping him spread open as the other let the finger trace briefly before pressing in.

Normally, when they played like this, Kyungsoo was efficient in his prep, so they could hurry with the finale. The earlier begging must have gotten to him, because Baekhyun had already tugged his hair to the point of stinging along his scalp and Kyungsoo was only now adding a second finger. His boyfriend hadn’t even moved to touch or suck his cock, now leaking against his belly. Still every curl was deliberate, every press in just barely grazing his prostate.

“Fuck, Soo please.” Baekhyun knew his voice sounded wet, knew that it was far whinier than he wanted to acknowledge. “Please, please, I need your cock, Kyungsoo, please-”

He nearly wailed as the fingers left him, Kyungsoo’s mouth now on his jaw. Tears damp along his lashline, Baekhyun let his nails graze Kyungsoo’s back in retaliation. “If you don’t fuck me now, I swear to God-”

The head of Kyungsoo’s cock was at his entrance before he could even finish his thought. He forgot to breathe as Kyungsoo slid into him, but he was thankful for the silence, because then he could hear Kyungsoo’s sinfully rich, caramel voice moan as soon as he sank fully inside of him.

“I missed this so damn much.” Kyungsoo stopped his thoughts to kiss him, rolling his hips to test their fit, the angle. When Baekhyun gasped out, arching up from the bed, this seemed to please him. The pace was brutal, barely a rhythm and neither of them was going to last long from all the build-up, but the way arousal curled and climbed up his chest Baekhyun knew this orgasm was going to be too blinding to feel real.

He felt like crying when Kyungsoo slid a hand between them, gripping at his cock. When he came, he knew he cried out, but he couldn’t hear the sound, his body jerking as wave after wave had him capsized with pleasure. Only after a moment more of thrusting, pulse still too loud, he heard the muffled groan of Kyungsoo’s release before he felt the heat slick and fill him.

Baekhyun felt like a featherweight, drunk and heavy as he tried to catch his breath on the bed, Kyungsoo’s face pressed into his shoulder. With this angle he could see the angry crescents of his nails along Kyungsoo’s back. They’d fade, but probably not for a little while now.

Kyungsoo’s next kiss was soft, pressed right above his heart as his boyfriend lifted his head. “That makes the score…twelve to four, yes?”

“Soo!” Baekhyun whined out the other man’s name, smacking his ass. “It isn’t about the score.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “Is that why you and Chanyeol argued for twenty minutes once about how we scored a Cards Against Humanity game?”

Trying to scoot away, Baekhyun continued to sulk. “Fuck lollipops. I could have jumped that up to a five had I just...suddenly stopped looking at you.”

The shorter man stood, moving into the bathroom and returning with a washcloth to start cleaning them up. “At least you had a good reason. Mine was just because I loved you and missed sex with you.”

Baekhyun slid his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “You and your sentimentalities.”

Kyungsoo pinched his thigh.

“I love you too, I love you too!” Baekhyun grinned, peppering the other man’s forehead with kisses now.

Sometimes, losses could be as sweet as Kyungsoo’s cherry lips and the knowledge that no matter how the game ended, the man he loved was ready to play again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun with this one. BaekSoo does things to me, man. I just couldn't help myself. The candy thing was sort of a surprise to me, but once it happened...man if Kyungsoo ever eats a lollipop like that in front of me I might just die.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
